1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing nets and more particularly pertains to a new portable foul ball catcher for providing an easily carried and stored means of catching foul balls at baseball and softball games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing nets is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing nets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fishing nets include U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,773; U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,790; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 319,681; U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,783; U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,700; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,906.
In these respects, the portable foul ball catcher according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an easily carried and stored means of catching foul balls at baseball games.